Green is the new Black
by TweetyBird711
Summary: If you are not into gay romance DON'T READ THIS STORY, if you do and comment don't be rude about it please and thank you. Riley and Chase came from two different past. Riley coming out of the closet and having an overprotective older brother. Chase fitting in his new school and being bisexual. In the end Riley falls in love with Chase, see if Chase also falls in love with Riley.
1. First Meet

Green is the new Black

Ch 1. First Meet

Five years ago Matt and Riley's parent got a divorce. Their mother got the family farm, while their father got a house they bought in Amber Beach. Matt and

Riley got to visit their father from time to time. In the present day, Matt graduated from high school and applied to a community college in Amber Beach. One

day when he and Riley were visiting their dad, they sow a community college and decided to go there when they finish high school. Now that Matt finished high

school, in the middle of summer he moved into his father's house in Amber Beach to be closer to the college.

Riley was sad because he didn't get to see his big brother everyday. But the good side to this was at he got to visit both his brother and father on the day's he

got to visit his father. On Matt's first day of college, he was excited to start a new chapter in his life and thought that next year Riley would be here with him. On

his first day, Matt went to his first class, with was a science class, and in class he didn't knew anyone in class. But he was excited about meeting new friends.

When class began, his professor was named Professor Morgan. She was nice looking but judging from her teaching style, her class was going to be very intents.

When he walked out of class, some was talking to him, "Man Professor Morgan class is going to be intents." Then Matt said, " Yes, it sound's like it." Then the

other person said, "Hi, my name is Chase Randall, What's your name?" Then Matt said, "Hi, I'm Matt Griffin, it's nice to meet you Chase." Chase said, "Nice to

meet you too Matt." Matt and Chase shook hands, and then walked to their next class. Matt had Math next, and then Chase had English next.

The next day Matt walked into the science class he had Monday throw Thursday from 8:00- 10:00 am of sixteen weeks. Then Chase walked in and set next to

Matt. After class Matt went to his history class, then Chase had Math. Matt schedule was he had Earth Science from 8:00 am throw 10:00 am Monday throw

Thursday, then Math from 10:30 am to 12pm on Monday and Wednesday, then U.S History from 10:30 am to 12pm on Tuesday and Thursday and then he had

no classes on Friday. Chases class schedule was the same but they took different classes. He had the same first class then he had English class from 10:30 am

to 12pm on Monday and Wednesday, then he had Math from 10"30 am to 12pm on Tuesday and Thursday, and he also didn't have classes on Friday.

On Friday's Matt and Chase hang out with each other. By the end of the month Matt and Chase were best friends. On the first Friday of the next month, Riley

came to visit Matt. In the morning Matt was very excited about his little brother coming to visit him. He called Chase to help him get things ready. Chase said,

"What time is your brother getting here?" Matt said, "Around 4pm." Chase said, "Ok."

Around 3pm Matt and Chase were in the kitchen, Chase was helping Matt-baking cookies for his brother. When they were finished Chase was covered head to

toe with flour and sugar because he had an accident with the flour and sugar. It was almost time for Riley to come, Chase went into the shower to get clear.

While Matt got some clothes for Chase to wear. Matt and Chase wear the same sized clothes.

At 4, Matt heard a knock on the door, he opened the door and it was Riley. Matt smiled and said, "Hi Riley, I'm sow glad you are here." Riley said, "Hi Matt,

good to see you too." Matt and Riley hugged and Riley said, "I need to used the restroom." Matt said, "Go ahead you know were it is." Riley went to the

restroom, he heard the shower was on and thought his dad was taking a shower. He opened the door slowly too not distended his dad. When Riley went in he

sow clothing all covered in flour and sugar, on the floor. He picked up the clothes sow that this was a not his father's clothes, it was someone else's. Then the

shower stopped and Chase stepped out naked and wet.

Riley was enjoying the view because he was checking out this hot guy that care out of the shower and smiling at him. Chase got a towel, started dying himself,

while he was doing that Riley was getting a hard on from starring at him from head to toe. Then Chase sow that Riley was watching him, he quickly covered

himself and said, "Who are you?" Riley said, "Sorry, I'm Riley Matt's little brother and who are you." Chase said, "I'm Chase, Matt's friend from school." Riley

and Chase shock hand awkwardly, then Riley said, "I should live and let you dry your hot body in peace." Chase said, "Thanks." Riley lift the bathroom, smiled

and though to he "Wow Chase is really hot, with s good body, and with a big dick." Then Riley went to his room that he stayed in when he stayed with his dad.

This was a special weekend because they had a three-day weekend. Riley was excited because he got to stay one extra day with his dad, his brother Matt, and

now with Matt's new hot friend Chase. The rest of the day Riley went out to eat with his dad, brother and Chase. Then Chase slept over after he and Matt

finished their homework.


	2. Riley's Past

Green is the New Black

Chapter 2. Riley's Past

The next morning Riley woke up early in the morning, he walked to the living room to watch some Saturday morning cartoons and sow Chase sleeping on the couch. Riley's heart started beating faster seeing Chase sleeping on the couch shirtless. Seeing Chase sleeping shirtless remained him of the first guy he had a crush on. When Riley was 12 years old, his parents had one year divorced; Riley came out of the closet to his mom and brother Matt. At first Riley's mom didn't like the idea of her younger son being gay, but her mother instincts, told her to be happy of him, but she's going to try and accepted that her baby boy is gay. Matt on the other hand, had a feeling that his little brother was gay because their were times where he would see his brother checking out guys his own age or older instead of girls. Matt accepted that his brother was gay because he wanted his brother to be happy. Now that he told his mom, and brother, next thing he had to do was to tell his dad that he was gay. He had to wait to tell his dad because he had to wait to see him on the day's he got to sow him.

Riley at first was nervous about telling his dad because he was afraid that his dad wouldn't accept him and stop loving him. To his surprise his dad had a hunch that his younger son was gay because like Matt he sow that his son was checking out guys instead of girls his own age or older. When he was looking at him at first he was thinking no son of my was going to be gay, then he sow that Riley was smiling at the guys he was smiling at and though if that what makes him happy them, I'll try. Then when Riley and Matt went to Amber Beach to visit their dad. When Riley and Matt went to their dad's house Riley and Matt said, "Hi dad." Mr. Griffin said, "Hi my sons. " Then Riley said, "Dad I have something to tell you." Mr. Griffin though "Here we go", and said, "What it is son." Then Riley take a deep breathe in and said, "Dad I'm gay." His dad couldn't believe is ears and though "I knew it." Then his dad said, "I kind of knew about it son." Riley said, "How did you know?" Then his dad said, "I knew for along time because I sow you steering at the boys instead of the girls." Riley blushed a little bit and Matt said, "I knew too for the same reason."

Then Riley said, "What." Then Matt said, "Ya, me and dad both watched you when we would go either to the store or beach, that you would check out guy instead of girls your own age or older." Riley didn't know that, he remembered that when he would walk with is family that no one noticed him steering at the cute guys walked up to him. Then they dad said, "Listen Riley, as long as you are happy, I'm happy." Riley smiled and said, "Thanks dad, that means a lot to me." After Riley came out of the closet to both his parents and his brother, Matt made it is personal mission to protect Riley from people that want to hurt him ether physically or emotionally.

Two years later Matt is in his 2nd year of high school, and Riley is going to be a freshman in high school. Matt knew that he had to protect his little brother from people that want to hurt him. So everyday Matt would walk with Riley to school, and walk back home with Riley. During lunch he would spy on his brother having lunch with his group of friends at he knew from elementary school. That made Matt glad at he knew that his brother had friends, even throw that he was gay, his friends promised Matt that they would protect Riley was well.

Riley for the lasted time had a crush on one of Matt's friend, his name was Troy Burrows, he was tall and handsome was hell, according to Riley. There were times were Troy would sleepover at their house every time he and Matt would either study of a test or finish their homework late at night. There were times were Riley walked in the living room, seeing Troy sleeping on the couch shirtless. Every time Riley sow Troy sleeping on the couch shirtless his heart would start beating faster. One time Riley got the courage to touch Troy's chest to fill his abs. His heart started beating faster every time his hand moved down Troy's chest.

Then two years later Troy told Matt and Riley that he was moving to Harwood County because his father got a good job offer in Harwood County. Ever throw he and Matt were going to be seniors in high school in the fall, but Troy was going to a new high school and meet new friends. But Troy promised them to write to every chance he got to write to his friends. Riley was sad to see Troy live because he had a big crush on him. The day Troy lift Riley regretted not telling Troy how he felt about him, and telling he that he touched him.

In the present day, Riley was steering at Chase, then a few minutes later; Chase woke up and sees Riley steering at him. When Riley sow Chase waking up, he right away turned his head the other way, tried hard not to blush, but he did. Then Riley invited Chase to watch some Saturday morning cartoons with him, while eating breakfast. Chase agreed to this, so all morning Riley was enjoying eating breakfast which was a bowl of cereal with pop tarts, watching Saturday morning cartoons like Pokémon, Yugioh, Digimon, The Batman, Teen Titans, and many others, with his new crush Crash.


	3. Chase's Past

Green is the New Black

Chapter 3 Chase's Past

After a long weekend with Matt's family, Matt and Chase went back to class on Tuesday. Throw the long weekend, Matt found out Chase is from New Zealand, but the New Zealand accent didn't throw him off. Chase found out that Matt's parent got a divorce. This reminded him of when his parent's got a divorce. When Chase was 7 years old, his parents got a divorce, throw his whole life he would listen to his parent's fit, until his mother told her husband "I want a divorce." He told his wife, "For once we agree, we shall get a divorce."

Chase was very sad about his parent getting a divorce. Chase and his parent have lived in New Plymouth, but Chase's father moved to Nelson. Chase and his mother lived in New Plymouth; Chase got to visit his father every two weeks of each month. Then when Chase was 13 years old, he and his mother moved to Auckland. In Auckland Chase started his new high school. When Chase started high school, he was a straight A student. From time to time he got attenuation from the popular kids in his school. They were mostly senior's and junior's cheerleaders. This was in his freshman year of high school.

When Chase helped the seniors and junior cheerleaders they would reward him with sex. At first Chase didn't know what was going on when the Cheerleaders would invite him into there houses. It started to make since to Chase in the Cheerleaders would that Chase to their bedroom and start undress themselves and him as well. Then Chase started to catch on to the Cheerleaders little game. Chase enjoyed the attenuation he got from the popular crowd.

In his sophomore year of high school, he got straight A as well. But, he also of attenuation from the football team. As well as the cheerleaders, he also got the some attenuation from the football team .At first as well be didn't understand what was going on because all he knew that each member of the Varsity Football Team asked him for help with ether their homework or help them study of a test. After he helped them just like the Cheerleaders he would get invited to the Football Teams houses. Like with the Cheerleaders, the Football players did the same thing, they rewarded Chase with sex. At first Chase didn't want to have sex with guys, but he did with one of the football players and he enjoyed it. After sleeping with the whole Varsity Football Team in his high school, Chase became bisexual.

In his junior year of high school, he was still a straight A student, but after he slept with the whole Varsity Football Team, his junior year, he started to help out with the junior varsity football with their study's and homework. He also helped the junior varsity Cheerleaders with their studies and homework.

In his senior year of high school, Chase and his mother moved to Amber Beach, California, in the United States of America. This happened in the middle of the summer because his mother was worried about him. In the end of August Chase started his senior year of high school at Amber Beach High School, in his first 6 weeks into the semester he got straight A's like he always did, he also meted the schools Cheerleading team, and football team. He gladly helped them but the Cheerleaders rewarded him differently, the whole Cheerleading team takes Chase to Disneyland and Chase enjoyed himself. But not all of the football team rewarded him the same way like they did back in New Zealand. So of the football players were gay, so were bisexual, and the rest were straight as a straight line. The straight football players invited Chase to have lunch with them; the bi and gay football players had sex with Chase.

In the middle of summer, with Chase and his mother lifted New Zealand, Chase told his mother that he was bisexual. His mother had a felling that her son was not straight, but she was glad that her son told her. In the present day, Chase was hanging out with Matt at Chase's house. Chase told Matt same thing. Chase said, "Hi Matt can I tell you a secret." Matt said, "Sure, what is it?" Chase said, "I'm bisexual." Matt was not surprise about his friend was bisexual. Matt said, "I had a felling that you were not straight." Chase was shocked and said, "Really." Matt said, "Ya, because my brother Riley is gay." Chase was shock and said, "That explains what happen on the first day were meet." Matt said, "What happened."

Chase take a deep breathe in and said, "Well, when I got out of the shower, I sow Riley checking me out." Matt laughed and said, "Ha, sounds like my little brother would do." Chase was shocked and said, "So are you ok about the idea that your brother is gay." Matt smiled and said, "Ya, I mean his my brother, I will always protect him but sometimes I over protect him." Chase said, "Like how do you over protect him." Matt said, "Well when ever Riley bought guys over, I would always keep a sharp eye on the two of them." Chase said, "Well sounds like you were a perfect older brother protecting your little brother." Matt smiled and said, "I love Riley, but if some guy hurts Riley I will hunt down that guy make him pay for what he did to Riley." At first Chase was scared of Matt, then Chase said, "That's good."

Then Chase and Matt studied for a test that Professor Morgan was going to give them tomorrow. After they finished studying they went out to get a bit to eat because they haven't eaten anything since this morning and it was already 5pm. They went to a near by hamburger stand that was near Chase's house. After Chase walked Matt to his father's house and them he walked house and got ready of Professor's Morgan's test tomorrow.


	4. Overprotective Matt to the Rescue

Green is the New Black

Ch.4

Overprotective Matt to the Rescue

One Thursday afternoon, Matt invited Chase to join him and his father on a drive to visit Riley and his family farm. Chase agrees to it but the down side to it was that they had to wake up early in the morning, like around 6:00 am.

The next day Chase wake up around 5:00 am to take a shower, well he was taking a shower he was remembered the day he first meet Riley when he was in the shower, and Riley sow him dying himself. Chase was still shocked about that, so to make sure that no one was in the bathroom, he picked his head out of the shower and so no one there.'

Chase got out of the shower, dyed himself off, got dressed, lifted his house, he went straight to Matt's house, and when he got their, Matt and his dad where already ready to go, they just were waiting for Chase. Around 6:00 am they lifted Amber Beach, their family farm was all the way in Rancho Cucamonga. It was around a 3-hour drive, around 2 hours in the drive they stopped in the city of Pomona for gas and get some breakfast. They stopped at a Jack in the Box and a cross the street from the Jack in the Box was in Shell Gas Station. They had one hour to go, Matt dad was tried of driving, so Matt drove the rest of the way.

On the way their Chase fell a sleep on the way and didn't see the way Matt drove to get to his house. Chase wake up when they were all most their, Chase wake up around farm lands, Matt was happy to be home, they only had 2 more blocks to go, and they finally got to the Griffin Family Farm. When they arrived in the farm, Rubik run out the door throw his doggy door, started to bark at the unfamiliar vehicle, when Matt got out the car and sow Rubik, he stopped to pet Rubik and Rubik was licking his face as a way of saying, "I missed you."

When Mr. Griffin came out of the car, he was looking around his family farm at he lift in charge to his ex wife. He was happy and said, "I'm glad to back on this farm." Then Chase came out of the car and said to Matt, "This is were you grow up." Matt said, "Yes, its very peaceful out here on the country side." Chase nodded and was enjoyed the vow of the farms, the grassy areas, and open areas.

Then Rubik sow Chase, Rubik started to smell Chase's shoes, and pants, Rubik was saying by doing this, "I never sow you before are you a friend or a foe." Then Chase sow Rubik smelling his, Chase said, "Hi there, you are a good boy." Chase was petting Rubik, Rubik liked Chase and started licking Chase's face, Rubik was basically telling Chase, "I like you, we are be friends." Matt sow it and said, "Looks like Rubik likes you a lot." Chase smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Rubik, I'm Chase." Matt laugh at Chase for introducing himself to Rubik.

Then Mrs. Griffin came out of the house, Matt run to his mom and gave her a big hug and said, "I missed you a lot." Then Mrs. Griffin sows her ex husband, she also gave him a hug, and they were good friends. Then Mrs. Griffin sow Chase and Chase introduced him to Matt mother, and said, "Hi I'm Chase, you must be Matt's sister." Mrs. Griffin blushed a little because no one said that her before. Matt laughs and said, "Chase this is my mother, mom this is Chase my new friend that I meet in college." Mrs. Griffin said, "Nice to meet you Chase, and thank you for that commit." Chase smiled, them Matt started showing Chase the house, like where the Kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedroom where at in the house.

Later Matt take Chase to the high school were he went to and surprised Riley. They got to El Rancho High School; it was a small high school. Matt showed Chase around his old high school, it was lunchtime and Matt wanted to surprise Riley. It was lunchtime, Matt take Chase to the lunch area, Chase found it cool that there was no cafeteria in the school, but there was a building that was a big kitchen, with different lines. For example there was a line for pizza, another for salad, another line for burgers, another line for daily special, like for example the line could be serving sandwiches, or other things, and there were other lines with different stuff to have for lunch.

Back in Chase's old school back in New Zealand, you had to go to the cafeteria to get lunch and they served different food everyday. Matt and Chase walked around the lunch area of the school to found Riley. They found Riley standing in the pizza line, Matt sow Riley talking a guy at was in back of him, but the guy had his arms around Riley's waist, and Matt remember Riley saying that he had a boyfriend. When Riley got his food, he waited for his boyfriend, he and his boyfriend went to there lunch spot. That there spot, Riley's best friend Shelby, was they're waiting for him with her boyfriend Tyler. Matt sow Shelby and told Chase that his brother's best friend was a girl named Shelby, Matt as surprised that Shelby and Tyler were together, because the last time he sow Shelby, she had a big crush on Tyler and Matt sow how big of a crush Shelby had on Tyler, in the end Matt was happy for Shelby and Tyler.

Matt when over to surprise Riley, Riley was talking to has best friend Shelby. Shelby sow Matt walking over and Matt his finger over his mouth to say shhhh. Shelby got it and didn't say a word. Matt put his hands over Riley's eyes and said, "Guest how?" Riley said, "Is this Matt." Matt removed his hand and said, "Yes." Riley gave his brother a big hug, and then Matt said, "Look how I bought with me." Riley sow Chase walking over and Riley blushed a little when Chase walked over. Riley's boyfriend sow and was not happy about what he sow. Matt introduced Chase to all of Riley's friends. Riley boyfriend takes Riley to the side and started arguing about what he sow, his boyfriend was tired of Riley looking at other guys but when he sow Riley blush when he sow Chase, he break up with him in front of his brother. Riley was upset, Riley ran to his brothers arms, started crying, then Matt let go of Riley, when over to his ex boyfriend and punched him in the face and walked out of the school.

After that Shelby walked over to Riley to make sure that her best friend was ok, he was, then she walked over to her boyfriend. After school, Riley walked home with Shelby and Tyler, Tyler was holding Shelby's hand, when they reached Riley's house they spit up and Tyler walked Shelby home. When Riley got home, he sows Matt and Chase setting on the couch watching a movie. Riley went over to Matt and said, "Thank You." And hugged him and Matt said, "I will always protect you Riley."

Chase sow how overprotective Matt was with Riley and Chase was started to fill scared of his best friend.


	5. Growing Closer

Green is the New Black

Ch. 5

Growing Closer

By: TweetyBird711

After Riley came home from school with his best friend Shelby and her boyfriend Tyler. Riley went to his house and found Matt and Chase sitting on the couch. Riley walked up to Matt and said, 'Thank You." Matt said, "No problem, I will always protect you Riley." Then he sows Rubik lying on Chase and ran to Riley, and started Licking Riley's face.

Then Riley went to his room and started letting out the tears that he healed in since lunch. Riley was crying for an hour, then he heard that someone was knocking on his door, he quickly wiped the tears off his eyes, and said, "Come in." The door opened and it was Chase that walked in. Chase said, "Hi, how are you filling?" Riley said, "I feel depressed." Chase felt sorry for Riley and said, "Sorry to here that buddy, and Matt said if you are hungry." Riley said, "No". Then Chase heard Riley's stomach and said, "You are such a liar." Riley felt his cheek go red and said, "Ok I'm starving."

Chase laugh and said, "Ok let's go." So he, Matt and Chase went a famous pizza place in all of Rancho Cucamonga. Well according to Matt and Riley because the pizza place was near their family farm around five blocks away. The pizza place was called The Dino Pizzeria, ran by Riley's ex boyfriend's parents. When Riley walked into the pizzeria with his brother, the owners were happy to see Riley and their son didn't tell them that he and Riley were broken up. So they had a pepperoni pizza, Matt and Chase had beer, while Riley had Root Beer.

After they went home, Matt went inside the house, while Riley and Chase walked around the farm. Riley started showing Chase around the farm, like he showed him where are animals slept, and he showed him the different kinds of animals that where on the farm. Like for example they had cows, horses, chickens, pigs, and other animals. Then Riley takes Chase to a forest that was in back of their farm.

While walking Riley was thinking to himself, "Me and Chase are all alone with no one around." Then Chase thought to himself, "Me and Riley are all alone with no one around." Riley was deep in thought that he didn't see a lose tree root and trip over it but Chase cot him in his arms. Riley heart started to beeping faster then normal when Chase cot him. Riley said, "Sorry about that." Chase said. "No problem mate."

Riley felt his cheek go red well he was in Chase's arms. Then out of nowhere Riley gave Chase a kiss on the cheek, thinking about what he just did, he got up, and then ran away from Chase. Chase told in the middle of the forest thinking about what just happened. Riley was running away from Chase thinking about what he just did with Chase. Riley's face was red from embarrassment. Then when he got to the farm, he started to look for Chase around the farm and then he went inside the house to look for Chase, but he was nowhere to be found.

So Riley ran back to the forest were he last sow Chase, and luckily Chase was still there, but when Riley walked over he sow that Chase's hand was on his cheeks and it was the cheek were he kissed Chase at. Riley noticed that Chase was smiled and Chase walked over to Riley he put his arms around Riley waist, pulled him closer to him. Chase was smiling at Riley and Riley couldn't help but smile back and Riley said, "What?" Chase said, "Just thinking about the small kiss you gave me on the cheek."

Riley said, "Sorry about that." Chase said, "Doesn't be sorry about that mate." Riley smiled and said, "Well I am sorry it will never happen again." Riley tried to walk away, but Chase was holding Riley tightly, then Riley turned his head towed Chases. Chase was smiled then he moved his head towed Riley, Riley did the same and there lips where inches away when they heard Matt calling them. Riley and Chase pulled away quickly, Riley sow the disappointed look on Chases face, and Riley had on to. Then Riley said, "We should go, Matt is called us." Chase said, "Sure mate, let's go." Riley and Chase started walking, then out of nowhere Rubik found them walking around, Rubik started to bark to let Matt know that he found Chase and Riley.

Matt went running over and said, "Where have you two been." Riley said, "We were just walking and talking and we just lost track of time." Matt said, "O well come home it's almost night time." Matt, Riley, Chase, and Rubik walked home together. When they reached the house, Riley went to his room with Rubik behind him. Riley sometimes like to talk with Rubik about his day because he liked that Rubik couldn't talk back or judge him. Riley said, "Rubik today started great, then in afternoon my boyfriend broke up with me in front of my best friend Shelby, Tyler, Matt and Chase."

Rubik just lied there listening to everything Riley was saying. Then Riley said, "Luckily Matt was there to protect me, after we got dinner I had so alone time with Chase." Rubik just lied there. Then Riley started petting Rubik, and said, "Rubik me and Chase almost kissed in the middle of the forest." Rubik stand up and started licking Riley's face. Then Riley said, "Ok Rubik, take it easy boy." Rubik stop and continue listening to Riley. Then Riley said, "You know what Rubik, Chase is really hot, handsome, and that accent of his is really something." Rubik stand up started to bark because he heard someone coming to the door. Riley said, "Rubik what's wrong." Then Riley heard someone knocking on his door. Riley said, "It's open come in." Then Riley was shocked to see Chase walking throw the door. Riley blushed a little seeing Chase after what happen between them in the forest. Chase said, "Let you know Matt went already to his room and I heard his snoring from the bathroom." Riley said," O well Matt snoring is loud so times." Chase laughs and said, "I guess we should finish what we started in the forest." Riley was confused and said, "Finish what?" Chase smiled and said, "This." He closed the gap that was between him and Riley pilled him closer, he moved his head closer to Riley's and Riley did the same. When their lips meet Riley smiled into the kiss, to Riley the kiss magical and sweet. To Chase it was sweet. The kiss lasted about a minute, and then they pilled a part from each other, smiled at each other.

Then Riley said, "I guess we should get ready for bed." Chase said, "Sound's about right, goodnight." Chase walked out of Riley's room and Riley said, "Good night Chase." That night Riley couldn't take Chase out of his mind; more like the kiss he gave him. Riley was smiling when he would start thinking about Chase.


	6. Asking Out

Green is the New Black

Ch. 6

Asking Out

The next morning Chase woke up to the sound of the TV on. Chase walked into the living room to find Riley sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, watching some Saturday morning cartoons. Chase smiled and said, "Good morning Riley." Riley looked at Chase, smiled and said, " Morning Chase." Chase said, "Mind if I join you." Riley felled his cheeks go red, smiled and said, " Sure, just grab a bowl of cereal and join me." Chase did just that, he went to the kitchen grabbed a bowl of cereal ad joined Riley on the couch. Riley was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, while Chase was eating Cocoa Puffs.

Chase and Riley were eating cereal well watching cartoons. After they both finished eating, they put away their bowls away in the kitchen sink, Chase put his arms around Riley blushed a little. Riley moved closer to Chase, so he can put his head on his shoulder. Then Chase moved his head closer to Riley's, Riley did the same and kissed. Then they moved away from each other because they heard someone coming, it was Matt. Matt looked at Riley and Chase and said, "What are you kids doing." Riley said, "Nothing just watching TV." Chase shocks his head to agree with Riley, and Matt said, "Ok, I'm going to eat some breakfast, then we can show Chase around the neighborhood." Riley looked at Chase of a few seconds and said, "Sure." Matt smiled and said, "Ok."

Matt got breakfast, then they got changed into regular clothes, Riley, and Matt showed Chase around their neighborhood. Then they take Chase into town, showed him where the best restaurants to eat that, or were all the stores are that. After that, they went back to the farm, and just hang out with Riley and Matt's parents. The next day, Matt, Riley, their parent's and Chase went to church. After church, they all went to get breakfast. After words, Riley took Chase to the woods to be in back of their family farm, to have some alone time. Chase said, "Finally we're alone." Riley smiled and said, "Yes, after a long two day's with my family." Chase smiled put his arms around Riley's waist, pulled him closer, Chase moved his head towards Riley, Riley did the same, and they kissed. After they kissed Riley gave Chase his cell phone number, so they can text or call each other. In the afternoon Matt, his father, and Chase lifted the farm and headed back to Amber Beach. The next day Matt and Chase went to class, well in class Chase got a text message from Riley, Chase didn't rely right away because Matt was there and Professor Morgan warned them not to use their phones in class, unless it was emergency.

Chase rely back to Riley when he was in his next class, he had an English class after his first class with Matt. A few weeks have passed, Chase and Riley were good friends, they weren't boyfriends yet, but they did share some kisses when they were alone together. Chase got to see Riley every chance he got, like when Riley has no school or when one of Chase's classes got cancelled. That happened a lot in the passes few weeks, it was mostly Chase getting his classes cancelled.

One Friday, Riley came over to Matt and his father to spend the weekend in Amber Beach. That Friday, before Riley arrived, Chase had a talk with Matt. Chase said, "Hey, Matt can I talk to you for a minute." Matt said, "Sure Chase, what's on your mind." Chase said, "Well I was wondering how do fell about Riley date?' Matt said, "Well, if Riley is happy about the guy but as long as Riley don't hurt, then it's ok with me. Chase was happy about that and said, "Well I was wondering if I could ask Riley out on a date tonight." Matt was shocked that Chase asked him if he could ask his baby brother out. Then Matt said, "Sure, you can if Riley said yes, then it's ok with me." Chase smiled and said, "Ok, then I will ask Riley first thing when he get's here." Matt smiled and said, "Just remember if you hurt Riley in anyway, I will make you pay." Chase gulped and said, "Sure, Matt I won't forget." With that in mind, Matt couldn't wait for Riley to arrive at Matt house to ask him out.

Around 12:00 pm when Riley arrived at his father's house, and knocked on the door. Matt opened the door and said," Hey, Riley, how was the ride over here?" Riley said, "It was a fun ride, o I forget to tell you that I invited my BFF Shelby over but she's coming over tomorrow with her boyfriend Tyler." Matt said, "Ok, well I hope Shelby like's it over here." Riley smiled and hoped that his best friend like's it over here, because he hopes that when he, Shelby and Tyler graduate from high school, that they all come to the community college here. Then around 1:00pm Chase came over and asked Riley out on a date. Chase knocked on the door and Matt answered. Chase said, "Hey Matt is Riley here already." Matt said, "Yes his in his room, I'll call him." Chase smiled and said," Thanks." Then Chase walked into the living room and waited for Riley. Matt called Riley and said, "Riley Chase is here." Riley smiled and ran out of his room and hugged Chase. Riley said, "Hey Chase what are you doing here?" Chase said, "Well Riley I'm here to ask you something." Riley said, "Sure, what is it?" Chase looked at Matt, then back at Riley, took a deep breath in and said, "Riley well you go on a date." Riley was shocked and said, "Yes, Chase, I will go on a date with you." Chase smiled and said, "Ok I will pick you up around 5pm." Then Matt lifted, was excited about his first date with Riley. Riley was excited about his first date with Chase.


	7. The Date

The Green is the new Black

Ch. 7

The Date

Later that day when Chase went home, he was looking up some nice restaurants to take Riley on their first date. He was looking for places either near or at Amber Beach. Chase find some nice restaurants but he had a budget and a lot of the restaurants that he wanted to take Riley were way out of his price range. But he did end up finding the perfect place to take Riley that was in Amber Beach and that he can afford. The restaurant was called the Dino Café; it was near the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. It was the perfect place to take Riley after their date. Chase looked at the clock and it read 3:00 pm, he had 2 hours before he had to get Riley. Chase went to his bedroom, he was looking throw his closet to find what to wear to his date with Riley. After 50 minutes he found a nice black button up shirt, blue jeans and black and white converse. Chase went to the restroom to shave and take a shower. Then when Chase got out of the shower, he went to his room, he put on some music when he was changing. Chase had on a nice black button up shirt with his blue jeans and his black and white converse. Then Chase checked the clock and read 4:40 pm. Chase said to himself, "Time to got Riley." Chase put on some cologne, then went to his car, and drove off to get Riley. Chase got to his best friend's house at 4:55 pm, he was very nerve about going on a date with Riley, he just take a deep breath in, got out of his car, walked to the door, and knocked on the door.

The person that answered the door was Matt. Matt said, "Hi Chase, Riley will be down in a couple of minutes." Chase said, "Thanks." Matt let Chase in, Chase walked into the living room, sit on the couch and Matt did the same. Matt said," So where are you taking Riley too." Chase said, "Well, I'm taking Riley to a restaurant called the Dino Café near the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum." Matt said, "Wow sounds fancy." Chase laughed and said, "I hope so." Then Riley walked over to Chase, he was wearing a nice green button up shirt, with black jeans and his green converse. When Chase sow Riley, he got up, was completely speech less. Then Matt said, "Look good little brother." Riley said, "Thanks Matt.". Then Chase said, "Wow Riley, you look handsome." Riley blushed a little and said, "Thanks Chase, you look very handsome." Chase also blushed a little bit and said, "Thanks, ready to go." Riley grabbed his wallet "just in case", his cell phone, keys to his father's house and said, "Ready."

Chase said, "Ok let's go." Then Matt said, "Ok, you kids have fun but not to much fun." Riley and Chase said at the same time, "Ok." Then to Riley surprise Chase was a perfect gentleman, he opened the door of his car for Riley, and Riley said, "Thanks Chase." Chase said, "Your welcome." Then Chase closed the door, walked over to his side of the car, opened and closed the door. Then Chase drive off, they were off on their first date.

It takes Chase like 20 minutes to get to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Riley was shocked at this and said, "Why are we that a Dinosaur Museum Chase?" Then Chase said, "Well Riley because next to the Dinosaur Museum is a restaurant called Dino Café, and that's were I'm taking you." Riley smiled and said, "Wow that's sweet of you Chase." Riley and Chase got out of the car, walked to the Dino Café, they didn't wait very long because the people work really fast.

When Chase and Riley got their table, a waiter named Koda, served them. Koda said, "Welcome to the Dino Café, I'm Koda, what can I get you." Riley and Chase where looking throw the menu, made up their minds and ordered. Riley ordered a burger with fries and a drink and Chase got the same thing. Koda said, "Good choices and what kind of drink's will you have." Riley asked for a Root Beer and Chase asked for Coke. Koda smiled and walked away with there order to give to the chef to cook. While waiting Riley asked Chase how his classes were going. Chase said, "They're going all right and how's being in high school treating you." Riley said, "Well, high school life is going good, my best friend Shelby is coming tomorrow with her boyfriend Tyler, so I'm looking forward to take." Chase smiled and was about to say something when Koda arrived with their order.

Koda said, "Ok two burger with fires and two drinks, a root beer for you and coke for you, and enjoy." Riley and Chase said, "Thank You." Koda walked away smiling and said, "Enjoy your meal." Riley and Chase begin eating their meal the burger was great, the fries where boom according to Riley, and the drinks were good. After they were finish eating, Koda came and gave them their check. Riley secretly lifts Koda a five-dollar tip for his wonderful service. Chase paid the check, then Chase take Riley to the Dinosaur Museum to walk around. Well they were walking around stay sow a lot of stuff like how the dinosaurs died or what they ate. Well looking around Riley a skeleton of a dinosaur called Velociraptor.

Riley fill in love with the dinosaur called Velociraptor and after that Chase gave Riley a nickname. He called Riley "Baby Raptor". At first Riley didn't like the new nickname that Chase gave him after he sow the Velociraptor skeleton. Then after that they went into the gift shop, Riley sow keychain of a Velociraptor that he waited, he also sow a triceratops key chain for Shelby because he remembered that Shelby loved dinosaurs and her favorite dinosaur was the triceratops. Chase gladly bought his Baby Raptor his key chains. Riley was happy about his gifts. Then Chase drove Riley home, Chase walked with Riley to his front door and said, "Thanks for the amazing date, I had a great time." Chase said, "Sure thing Baby Raptor." Riley smiled, started to like his new nickname that Chase gave him. Then Chase said, "Hay Riley can I ask you something." Riley said, "Sure what's on your mind." Chase said, "Since you enjoyed are first date, do you want to be my boyfriend." Riley was shocked and said, "Yes, Chase up course I'm be your boyfriend." Chase smiled picked Riley up and kissed him.

Then Riley got the keys out of his pocket, kissed Chase one more time and said, "Good night Chase." Chase said, "Good night Baby Raptor." Riley went inside, and then Chase went to his car and drove home. Inside Riley's house, Matt was waiting for him inside his r bedroom. Riley walked into his room and sow Matt sitting there. Riley said, "Hi Matt." Matt said, "Hi Riley, how did your first date with Chase go." Riley said, "It was amazing, first we went to the Dino Café, then we went to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, then Chase bought me this Velociraptor keychain for me." Matt smiled and said, "Good to here that, also along you had a good time and that Chase didn't hurt you, then I'm cool with you and Chase." Riley smiled and said, "O, one more thing happen." Matt said, "What else happened." Riley said, "Well Chase asked he to be his boyfriend and I said yes."

Matt was happy that his brother was happy and said, "That's great Riley, I'm glad that your happy." Riley smiled and said, "Thanks Matt." Matt said, "Alright then, get ready bed and go to sleep so goodnight Riley." Riley said, "Goodnight Matt." That night Riley slept with a smile on his face knowing that he had a new boyfriend after he just break up with his other boyfriend. Riley knew that he was going to be happy with Chase because from the moment he meet him, he know that Chase was the one for him. Chase also slept with a smile on his face because finally Riley was his boyfriend. After their first meet, Chase knew that Riley was the one for him. After what happened with Riley ex boyfriend, Chase knew that he needed to treat Riley right or else we were going to half to deal with best friend Matt. Chase sows what Matt can do to protect Riley. Chase was a little scared of his friend.

The End


End file.
